The present invention relates to improvements in a manually operated power trowel including handle mounted controls, for performing all of the functions for the engine from a remote handle through electronic circuitry, and also improvements to guide the handle to provide a very stable platform against excessive torque generated by the trowel.
Various power trowels have been used for finishing concrete. These power trowels have a centrally mounted power unit such as an internal combustion engine, with a shroud and handle for rotating a troweling assembly which rotates about a vertical axis beneath the power unit and shroud.
The structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,452 illustrates a small power trowel on which the present improvements are applied. The power trowel in patent '452 has an internal combustion (two-cycle) engine mounted on a shroud, and a remotely controlled throttle for the internal combustion engine utilizing a trigger switch at the handle. However, two-cycle engines used on power trowels have required manual setting the throttle to provide an initial input of fuel into the two-cycle engine. Setting the throttle manually to an open position provides an initial small charge of fuel for starting the engine. The present carburetors do include primer bulbs, but in most instances the initial setting of the throttle to introduce fuel into the intake manifold of the engine is sufficient for prompt starting.
The present invention has power actuated controls on a handle that can be used either on the remote end of a long pole that can be telescoping or fixed length, or the handle can be used directly on the shroud similar to that shown in patent '452. However, the handle is made very stable by providing a guide, operating preferably on a non-circular elongated handle to provide the functions remotely from the engine for satisfactory operation.